Gender Flash
by zekesbabe
Summary: Through no fault of their own...Kai and Rei become girls! AND KAI APPEARS TO BE SUBMISSIVE...but in this boyxgirl relationship...it could be Tala is the girl...even though he's the one with the ahem dangly bit! R&R pretty please...KAxTA BRYxRE
1. Chapter 1

**Gender Flash**

A flash of light in the Bladebreakers hotel room can't bring much luck. Especially if it heads towards Ray and Kai. It just happened. No explanation what caused it. It just happened during a power cut. A two second long power-cut in which Dizzi had Dranzer and Driger plugged into her system. The Chief was asleep, leaving her to work on new adjustments. However she had just switched onto power save mode (a daydream or snooze equivalent for computers). As the light came back on it started focusing on Kai and Ray. The light was blinding around them but hadn't started to spread to the far corners of the room. As Ray blinked a weary eye open the rest of the lights came on. He sat up rubbing his eyes and glanced round. Nothing out of the ordinary. He lay back down and fell asleep.

The next morning Tyson, unusually, was the first to wake. At first he thought he had overslept. He started to rush around the room before looking hard at the clock; surely Ray would have woken him? Max? Kai would have beaten him! "SIX IN THE MORNING!" He screeched before clapping a hand over his mouth. Too late. Kai sat up at the same time as Ray. Max followed a few seconds behind them, still in a dream state. Max looked around him before snapping out of his state, only to stare at Ray. Tyson was staring at Kai.

"K…Kai?" Came the timid voice

"What?" Snapped the cold voice, in a slight higher pitched voice.

"H…wha…who…" He stuttered

"Spit it out Tyson!" Kai growled annoyed.

Tyson whimpered. Max realised Tyson was struggling for words and looked over at the other two, his gaze moving slowly from Ray. What he saw nearly made him pass out. "K…Kai? R…Ray?" Max hesitated. Ray looked at Max. "What's wrong Maxie?" He asked getting up. Kai had turned to glare at Max but before he could reach Max's face he caught sight of Ray. Ray stretched himself, catlike. He followed Max's gaze to Kai and stopped short.

"K…Kai?" Ray choked

Kai frowned. "Ray?"

The Chief walked in, from his room, with a cup of coffee and picked up a copy of the morning paper from the box on the door. Staring down at the paper he read the headlines, going back into his room, not noticing the others staring at Ray and Kai.

Kai strode over to the mirror on the wall while Ray stood up slowly and edged towards the hand mirror, located on the dressing table. As the only names uttered that morning in disbelief, besides the normal, Kai's, although it was unusual for Max and Tyson to cry out without the captain having said anything first, they could only assume something was wrong with them. Ray reached the hand mirror and looked into it. It was unreal! He looked over his shoulder at Kai. In a normal circumstance seeing Kai's face set how it was at that moment would have been hilarious. This was definitely not a normal circumstance!

Feeling like a pervert Ray ran his eyes over his body. He was much smaller. Whereas he was taller than all of them, he wasn't much taller than Max who by the way was the smallest in the group! His feet had an elegant arch in them; his legs were slim and smooth. No hair covered even an inch of them! His thighs had widened slightly, not that anyone could tell as the nightshirt he wore went a bit further than his knees. In between his legs felt weird. As if something was missing. His stomach, which had been muscled and defined with his four pack, was now flat. Two small lumps were implanted in his upper chest. He jumped slightly only to find them bounce slightly. His Adam's apple was no longer evident in his throat. His neck was straight and smooth. His lips were fuller and rosier, as was his cheeks. In fact, his cheekbones had heightened. His face looked feminine…stuff his face! His whole body looked feminine! GOD HE WAS FEMALE!

His eyes shook to Tyson and Max who were staring at both he and Kai. Kai had similar features, except his hair was down to his waist. His whole world went black as he passed out.

Kai hadn't even noticed his (err I mean her) team-mate pass out, as she was too busy staring at herself. This wasn't logical! A guy can't go to sleep to wake up looking like a woman…being a woman…unless…"TYSON!" Kai shrieked. Tyson had his mouth open but quickly shut it.

"W…what…is…is it…Ka…Kai?" He asked wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Kai shook him and demanded to know what he'd done. "I…I haven't done anything Kai!" He protested. Max picked Kai up and took her away from Tyson. Kai struggled in Max's arms.

"Let me go Max or I'll murder you slowly and painfully!" Kai growled. If Tyson hadn't been shaken within an inch of his life he'd have found it hilarious that Max could pick up Kai. Max ignored Kai's outrage and sat her down.

"Kai…um…I don't know what happened but you can't blame Tyson…he can't…um…he…doesn't…there's no way…" Max faltered. "Yeah well…Tyson can't perform a sex change." He left it at that with Kai sending his…her death glare.

Rei woke up and murmured unconsciously. "What happened?" She asked shakily.

Kai glared at her. "You're a woman Rei." Rei stared at her as if she'd gone crazy, then realised what she was staring at. Her world came crashing down as she passed out for the second time in half an hour. Max sniggered as Tyson cocked his head to one side, Kai rolling her eyes. Kenny's door came crashing open.

"WHEN DID KAI AND REI BECOME GIRLS?" He hyperventilated causing Max to laugh outright.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**As I promised here's the Kai and Rei become girls fiction. It's up to you readers…choose _one_ from the following and put it in your review. That will decide the pairings for this fiction**

**Kenny/Kai**

**Kenny/Rei**

**Tyson/Kai**

**Tyson/Rei**

**Max/Kai**

**Max/Rei**

**Rei/Kai**

**Any others? Specify in your review! I'll even throw in the Demolition boys and the White Tigers!**

**The continuation of this fiction depends on you…get reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender Flash**

Kai was sat glaring at her breakfast while Rei was sat on a chair staring at herself. He couldn't believe that only a few hours previously she and Kai were guys. Now this…woman…was staring back at him and another woman was sitting across from her. Rei stretched and leant back against the wall. Well…she tried to. A matter of seconds later her rear side connected with the floor. The Demolition Boys entered the room at that point, followed by Tyson and Max.

Kai looked up and glared at them instead of her breakfast. She had been giving her porridge such an icy look it had gotten cold. Tala raised his eye as he entered. "Tyson told us about your predicament. I must say…it is quite a shock." He said calmly, not looking shocked at all. Spencer walked round the table to help Rei up. Rei took his offered hand and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks." She said meekly. She suddenly noticed her hair wasn't over her shoulders. She turned round and watched Ian examine it. "Um…Ian…is…is something the matter?" She asked dreading the answer. Her hair was her pride and joy. The one thing that hadn't changed during her…transformation.

Ian glanced at Rei and smiled. "Nothing wrong. Just checking to see if it had that beloved girly smell it always had." He answered cheekily. It took Rei a while to console himself and register what Ian had said. Once it had sunk in a loud slap was heard all over the dojo and Ian was sprawled against the kitchen floor with a red mark on his face. Tyson and Max had stuffed their fists in their mouths to stop themselves laughing. Suddenly another smack was heard and heads turned towards Kai.

Tala; was clutching his knee tightly. "Are you mad Kai? You know that's my weaker knee!" He screamed angrily.

Kai glared for what seemed an age. Then he said in a clear, hushed, deadly voice, "If…you…ever…EVER…touch my chest again…I will make sure you have no balls in your body…" He hissed. "…And I'm not just talking about your genitals." He added staring into Tala's eyes, which had lifted immediately from Kai's chest to her face.

Bryan was standing in the back the furthest away from them. Not as far as Kenny however, who refused to be anywhere near them in fear of getting girl-lergy, thus meaning he had fled the building, crashing into everything on the way home. He saw the whole thing as a type of contagious disease.

Kai sighed and turned to Rei. Suddenly she noticed Rei's shirt was so loose it was sliding down her shoulder. "We're going shopping." She declared. She turned to the boys, who cowered away from her. "You are coming too." She stated before walking out the door to get a pair of shoes. The guys had crowded around the kitchen door and parted for her to get out. Rei followed suit.

Tala stood up and strode to the kitchen door, "Wait a minute. We are not your servants. We do not have to…" He didn't get any further because at that moment Kai's face appeared, inches away from his face. Red met blue. It seemed Kai was working a silent spell on Tala because after a moment red dominated and Tala backed away. He turned to the rest and hastily added. "Come on. We can't make them wait."

Tyson and Max exchanged a glance and tried to sneak out the back door. Unfortunately they didn't get very far before they tripped over Ian, Tyson sprawled on top of Ian while Max was clinging to the kitchen work surface for dear life. Max looked down at the two below him and sighed. There was no way out of this. He let go of the side and fell on top of the pair. Sadly he chose the time when Ian and Tyson had scrambled to their feet. For the third time in fifteen minutes there was a very loud smack in the kitchen as Max's face met the cold wooden floor of the kitchen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**It's so good to be back! Sorry I've been away forever…busy doing…stuff…I GOT A JOB PEOPLE! Calms herself down and hums**

**Anyway**

**Thanks to the two reviewers.**

**The pairings are ReiXBryan and KaiXTala**

**Thanks again! **

**Luv Zekesbabe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gender Flash**

"Do we have to be here Max?"

"Well…you can't really escape Tyson…"

"It's not fair. Why do they have to put these things here? Do you think they're guy traps?"

"No. They're booby traps." Ian laughed as he bounded over to Tyson and Max. Originally he had gone to see what was taking them so long to get the bags and get out of the women's lingerie department. Little did he expect Tyson to have played around with the stock, causing the hook at the back of a black bra to get tangled up in his hair. "They're supposed to prevent girls from leaving here until they've spent all their money." Ian pulled Tyson's waist length hair, tied into a ponytail, out of the hook, to which, Tyson started bawling in pain. "I guess your hair's so long it got mixed up!" He chortled.

Max sighed and gave Tyson a handkerchief. Rolling his eyes as Tyson blew his foghorn…I mean…nose. As he glanced around the room he noticed the women staring at them. Max sweat dropped as he realised where they were. Still in the lingerie…with Ian poking the bras. Max smiled apologetically at the glaring women and dragged his best friend and Ian away from the department.

Kai and Rei came out of a clothes (not including lingerie) shop, closely followed by a sad Spencer, a burning Bryan and a tortured Tala, all of whom were carrying over fifteen bags and boxes. Rei looked as if she was having the time of her life, pointing out new shops to try. Kai wasn't ecstatic…but yet she wasn't miserable. In fact…she seemed to be sneaking glances at Tala…enjoying the hell the other was in.

As Ian, Tyson and Max rejoined the group Rei beamed happily. "Oh look at the cute kitty bags!" She declared running into the bag shop. Kai stayed out of this shop. Bags were not her thing. She saw them as a burden to carry. Just as Tala, Bryan and Spencer had put the bags down Rei bounded out of the shop gleefully.

Tyson sat down and whined. "Not fair! First a bra attacks me. Then I get attacked by blisters!" He sobbed "And now…I'M HUNGRY!" He cried loudly. Kai's eyes narrowed. She hated whiners. She was about to move forward to hit her when suddenly a red blur strode past her and shook Tyson hard. Kai swore she could hear Tyson's teeth knocking against each other.

She smiled appreciatively at Tala, before regaining her composure and her face settling back into the serious expression she had been renowned for as a male. Suddenly she felt a tug on her sleeve. "I agree with Tyson. It's getting near lunchtime and I'm hungry." A feminine feline said reproachfully. Kai sighed.

"Choose a café." She said curtly. "Tala…Spencer…Bryan…" She said sternly, making them jump. "Bags." Was the only other word that was heard from her lips before she strode off after Rei, Max, Ian and (in the lead) Tyson. Spencer and Bryan looked at each other and sat down. Tala collapsed next to the bench, he was absolutely exhausted. He had been lugging that bloody stuff around town for nearly five hours…and it wasn't half heavy! They were sat relaxing their aching muscles. Just as they were about to doze off an evil voice shrieked out of the dark…thunderstorms had ended up creeping up on them. "NOW!" As they cowered and fell about in their haste to get up, Tala bashing his head on the seat of the bench, Spencer and Bryan in such a hurry they banged their heads into each other, resulting in Spencer turning away and falling over Tala, banging his head on a bin that he was sure wasn't there a few moments ago and Bryan walking into the bus stop post next to the bench, making it the heaven knows how many times a head got banged in a mere minute. And just as they stood up and recovered…the clouds disappeared and it became a beautiful sunny day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**YAY! End of next chapter! I'm so proud! Can you believe I wrote this in ten minutes? I'm so talented! drones on and on about how clever she is and doesn't realise she's walking into a post**

**Anyway!**

**TO:**

**Fredulom**

**Thanks for the review! Not as much as you probably would have liked due to the fact I wrote this in ten minutes! Thanks loads! **

**Kimmyhiwatari**

**Thanks for the review! **

**sn0zb0z**

**Thanks for the review! **

**Miako6**

**Thanks for the review! **

**Rejiita**

**Thanks for the review! **

**WolfsDarkPhoeninix**

**Thanks for the review! **

**chi no hana**

**Thanks for the review! No more stuff about Kai and Tala…except a few sneak glances…the next chapter will have a bit of fluff…and lets just say Tala will become dominant!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gender Flash**

There were open mouths everywhere and it wasn't due to the preparation for the intake of food. Tyson was stuffing his face with everything in sight. Kai simply glared at her companion while Rei and Max tried to look elsewhere, unsuccessfully. Ian and Spencer didn't bother trying to hide their shock; they simply watched Tyson stuff everything into his mouth. The food on their plates gone…oh no…they hadn't eaten it. In fact they hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Crane-mouth Tyson had used his claw to move the food into an…ahem…safer, location.

Tala and Bryan however had their mouths closed and hadn't appeared to notice Tyson's antics. They were both a bit preoccupied with their plates. It was lucky they were out of Tyson's reach; otherwise they would have had nothing to stare at. All Tala could think about what had happened to the older members of the Bladebreakers. His thought's lingered on one person more than the other. He chuckled quietly to himself. Kai was female…meant that he…or she as it were now…would be the submissive in a relationship. Tala smirked and looked up, for the first time since they had been served, from his plate. God he wanted to try that! He wasn't the typical gay guy…because he wasn't gay…he was bisexual!

Bryan had always had feelings for Rei. That was all that ran through his mind. He just didn't know how to express what he felt without feeling condemned. Gay wasn't a popular thing these days. Granted many people were being open about being different but still…people still spat at the few individuals. Bryan smiled as he thought, he had a reason now. He could blame it on teenage hormones. No one would think differently to him liking Rei as he…_she…_was a woman. He sighed, he may have a harder time explaining it if Rei returned back to being a guy…if Rei changed back.

A few moments later both teens returned to their dinner, only to find it had disappeared. Looking confused they glanced up at everyone else, only to see the rest of them were staring at a fat Tyson, who was declaring to the waiters that he could make room for ice cream. Tala raised his eyebrow in a disbelieving way while; Bryan felt a sudden sweep of anger surge through him. No one steals his dinner and gets away with it! Before anyone could say 'Pig', he was up and pounding Tyson. "You fat little git. I'm gonna put you through the ringer!" He growled not caring who was watching.

Kai rolled her eyes and stood up. She casually strolled over to the two bigger teens and, to the amusement of the watching diners, punched Bryan squarely in the jaw. She then turned to Tyson and slammed her fist into his gut. Tala snickered causing Rei, who was sat next to him, to ask him what was so funny. Tala smiled before filling Rei in. Soon Rei was chuckling along with the fiery red head. Tala was right. It was funny how Tyson and Bryan, both head and shoulders taller than Kai, were shuffling their feet, looking ashamed as Kai told them off.

As soon as Kai was finished she shoved both Tyson and Bryan to the chair where the bags were sat happily. She turned to Tala, who instantly stopped laughing and recoiled beneath her cold stare. 'Wait.' He thought. 'She's supposed to be the submissive!' He thought stubbornly. He stopped cowering and sat up straight meeting her glare for glare.

Kai frowned. Why wasn't Tala cowering like normal? She decided to shrug it off. She'd soon have him grovelling at her feet again. "You're lucky Ivanov." She said icily. "Tyson has _kindly _offered to take the bags that you were carrying. She emphasised the 'kindly' as if daring Tyson to argue. He, unfortunately for her temper, knew better than to argue and just picked up the bags quietly. She turned to Rei. "You have the cash. Pay." She ordered.

Rei sighed and took out her new purse from her new bag. Smiling gratefully she paid the waiter shyly. He took the money and registered it. He then brought back the change along with a slip of paper. He leant down to her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Rei blushed and giggled softly before taking the paper slip and folding it up. Bryan's blood was reaching maximum boiling point but he did not dare retort for fear of provoking the already annoyed Kai.

They trudged out of the café with Rei and Max dancing along happily. Kai watched the hyper fools and began to wish she were like them, carefree. Tala came up next to her. "Kai?" He asked, trying not to sound intimidated.

"What?" Came the barked reply.

Tala entwined his fingers behind his back as he looked at the pissed off Kai. It was a habit he had picked up from Boris when the masked man was agitated or annoyed. He, however, used it to show nervousness. "How come you're so mean?" He asked, instantly biting his tongue for lack of thought. Kai's head snapped up to meet his eyes. Tala took a deep breath and continued, deciding he'd be more at risk if he didn't continue. "Well…Bryan was only messing about. And Tyson…well…he's Tyson. You didn't have to hit them." He said carefully. "Of course I'm grateful you didn't make me carry the bags." He added hurriedly

Kai looked down. "As much as I hate to admit it Tala…and I mean _really _hate to admit it." She shuddered. "I guess you're right." She finally admitted for the first time ever! Tala smiled and checked to make sure everyone was busy in their…activities…of dancing and carrying baggage. Spencer and Ian had disappeared to go sightseeing a while ago. After making sure everyone was engrossed in their own things, he kissed her. He tilted her head up with his cool index finger, placed his arm around her waist and brought his lips to meet hers. Kai stood there, completely stunned. For the first time in that day, Tala was not hit for making gestures.

**WOO! First move! What's gonna happen next? Only I can tell! If you want me to tell you and want to know how I'll tell you…the answer is obvious…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I think I made myself clear **

**TO:**

**Kai-luver-666**

Thanks for the review STAY AWAY FROM THE CREEPY MAN! Updated for you spesh!

**Queenofgoths**

Thanks for the review 30 smiles are yours! And those couples…are here!

**WolfsDarkPhoenix**

Thanks for the review You seem to review every story I do…hii! Kai is a bit…submissive now! Not that much of a bitch!

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review Another one who reviews a lot of my stories…thanks! More for you! Spesh!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review

**30 SMILES FOR ALL OF YOU! LUV YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gender Flash**

Although she was officially a male, Ray loved torturing the guys, and for some fathomless reason, probably the female hormones, she was enjoying doing it while shopping. Her hand going to her pocket she took out the folded note the waiter had given her. On the top of the paper it said, _"Call me sometime." _On the back was his phone number and email address. She smiled and hummed softly, causing Kai to glare at her. Ray however didn't care; they were both in the same predicament, so why couldn't she enjoy the attention of the male species? Although very few people knew, while she was a guy, she was been bisexual.

Kai on the other hand gave up glaring at Ray. Instead she went into a deep train of thought, still managing to avoid every obstacle in the way of her path, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Tala had kissed her, _he_ had kissed _her_. That meant he thought she would be submissive. How dare he? No one kisses Kai Hiwatari, no matter whom he...or she is…no matter what gender Kai Hiwatari was! On top of these murderous thoughts Ray was humming a happy tune. Happy and evil didn't go together, not unless… Pausing her train of thought Kai mentally smirked. Of course! If Tala thought she was so sweet and soft…why not play along? Make him happy…while she…

She was brought back to the present by a slight tap on the shoulder. "What?" She hissed, turning to see Ray's scared expression.

"You were doing it again Kai." Ray whispered. As Kai cocked an eyebrow questioningly Ray continued quietly. "You had the evil plotting scheming look." Kai smiled, an awful sickly sweet smile that would drive any and everybody within a five-mile radius, far away. Ray shivered, "Kai?" She had only actually seen Kai use that smile once and that was when they were plotting how to get revenge on the guys. Well…it serves them right for thinking that the toughest members of the Bladebreakers had gone soft simply because of a gender flash.

That was the time they'd planned this shopping trip where they'd 'accidentally' lost Tyson, Max and Ian in the lingerie store of evil, where the evil bras of doom lurked. Made sure Bryan, Ian and Spencer were over loaded with baggage, dragging the through every store in the shopping centre, bought things they didn't necessarily want or need, why else would they have bought a car seat for a child? Ray sighed, that had scared the boys half to death. His face lighting up slightly he giggled; their reactions were funny though…that's why they were currently on their way so that the guys could buy them both a pet. Well…learn responsibility with animals…make the boys believe we're both going to have children at some point. Of course…everyone seems to have forgotten that no one can drive…oh well…adds to the fun.

Kai just shook her head, losing the smile, and looked behind her. Spotting Max carrying about ten bags, where Tyson carried about four (yeah four little ones!) she growled. Ray followed her eyes and chuckled. As she watched, Kai winked and walked slightly slower, falling into step next to Max, who was so swamped down with bags he hadn't noticed a pair of cold eyes level with his. "Max." Kai barked, causing the poor blonde to nearly drop the bags after jumping nearly three feet in the air.

Trembling Max smiled nervously at the, clearly, unhappy female next to him. "Y…yes Kai?" He wished that they could discuss this while walking but it was obviously not meant to be.

"Why has Tyson got a mere four bags while you have ten?" She queried, her voice now entering into the realms of 'dangerous' and 'calm.' Max bit his lip nervously and shrugged, his eyes dropping to the slowly passing floor. Kai's hardened gaze softened gently. "Did he trick you?" She asked touching his shoulder lightly. "Dear me…well…you give those bags to me." Max' head snapped up. Before the blonde could start protesting Kai rested her finger on his lip. "You don't want to make me mad do you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, to which the only response Max could think of was a fierce shake of the head.

Kai held out her hands ready to receive the bags that Max reluctantly placed in her hands. As her hands snapped over the handles the poor blonde violently flinched. With a small smile Kai slowed until Tyson was walking beside her. "Tyson?" She smiled, this was all it took for the Bluenette to trip and fall on his face.

"I'M SORRY KAI PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! THEY WERE TOO HEAVY FOR ME. I'M SORRY!" He cried, covering his head with his hands while whimpering profusely.

Kai smiled and placed her bags in front of him. "Leave the bags." She smiled. "They're obviously too heavy for you. I'll get them." She said softly, pulling him to his feet and picking up the bags. She then turned and returned next to Ray.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Ray asked confused.

Kai just smirked. "This way I can get my revenge on someone who's overdue on payback…and scare two children at the same time." She murmured, indicating the two terrified teens behind her. Tyson and Max were clinging to each other for dear life, Tyson having the evidence of a recent nosebleed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**And here we go…another chapter…of course if it's deteriorating in quality please don't hesitate to tell me. I need all the feedback I can get hint hint. Don't forget to leave me a teeny tiny review! And…I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIGHT YEARS! GOMEN!**

**WolfsDarkPhoenix**

Thanks for the review! NO! KEEP REVIEWING! I need them! Nods

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**kailover2006**

Thanks for the review!

**kai-luver-666**

Thanks for the review! You're welcome…I reply to every review in stories…it's what makes it easier for me…yay! Thanks for reading my other story as well!

**Miako6**

Thanks for the review!

**chi no hana**

Thanks for the review! You'll find out soon what happened to the slip of paper…it fits in with the jealousy thing I'm gonna have later! And are you licensed to review like that! WOO! I LOVE IT!

**Arsinen**

Thanks for the review! And don't worry…they may turn back into guys…but Kai is no pushover…as we women are…she's manipulative and using every situation to her advantage.

**loner7803**

Thanks for the review! And Tala may have made a move…but he will not have the last laugh…I WILL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mizuki hikari**

Thanks for the review!

**Zuriyan**

Thanks for the review! More as you wished!

**Vees Talon**

Thanks for the review! Rei/Bryan action in the next chapter…promise!

**darkchildlover**

Thanks for the review! Whatever gave you the idea that Kai was a bitch in the first place? Hides evidence of dressing Kai up as a dog

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review!

**lioku**

Thanks for the review!

**SilverKaya**

Thanks for the review! I have loadsa fics! Check them all out…but leave reviews please!

**kaitala4ever**

Thanks for the review!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review! You'll poke me with a spoon? How? I'm still spoon-mark free!

**BLUEGIRL2.0**

Thanks for the review!

**Zuzette**

Thanks for the review!

**Susi aka Sam**

Thanks for the review! I like bashing heads, nose bleeds…and pain to the boys! YAY PAIN!


End file.
